Lawl of Thrones/Character Endings
'Character Endings '''features Sam from Trick 'r Treat with many playable characters. It shows after beating Sam. He grants the player's wish. It was inspired by ''Injustice: God Among Us Characters Konohamaru Sarutobi TBA Axe Cop "Axe Cop defeated Sam and spared his life. He left him comepletely unharmed. Sam presented his gift for participating at Lawl of Thrones. Axe Cop felt bit-happy and accept the gift. As Sam Disappears, Axe Cop begins to walk away. Axe Cop returned to his friends. He told his tale of how he entered the Lawl of Thrones. He vows if any other Lawl of Thrones tournament, he will join another." Chi-Chi "Chi-Chi defeated Sam long enough. With Sam unharmed, Chi-Chi felt something strange here. Sam looked straight at her, suspecting something about her. But then he hugged her, softly. In shock of surprise, she hugged him too. Chi-Chi took his hand wand leave his former area. Later at Goku and Chi-Chi proceed with their wedding and finally get married. Chi-Chi is shown hugging Goku, who is at first uncomfortable with it, but then is shown laughing with Chi-Chi. During that Sam secretly stood with her on her side." Claptrap TBA Lobo "Lobo was granted his reward by Samhain. He collected the new weapons catch and kill his new bounties. Lobo then proceeds to decapitate Lawl of Thrones candidates and later stacks thier heads on a every pole. Daggeron Juri Han "Juri won thre fight. So, he congratulated Juri for participating at Lawl of Thrones, presenting Bison who had paid for what he had done to Juri. She was shocked that she finally got her revenge at last. She laughed tearfully that Bison is dead. As Sam rewards her for her action she showed him, consumed by his hatred for Bison and Shadaloo, he grant her new unholy power to destroy them. From that moment oft the spark of vengeance against Bison was fanned into a flame that would soon destroy lives forever." Mary Sibley TBA Walter White TBA Carmen Sandiego TBA Damian Wayne "Sam congratulated Damian for Participating at Lawl of Thrones and offered him a gift as well, and use it however he'd like. Damian claims he didn't want it because his adventure is enough. Sam understood what he wanted. He kneel to Damian and disappears. As Damian was home before Batman, A father found his resting after his quest is done." Chappie TBA Hansel and Gretel "Hansel and Gretel still dead at the hands of Balalaika for slaughtering her henchmen. As Sam can tell by the looks of this. Sam revived their carcasses and repaired the bodies. After that, Hansel and Gretel got back thier agenda, killing other foes they'd met during Lawl of Thrones. They've been granted immortality by Samhain. Hansel and Gretel collected their trophies in order to remember what they did in Lawl of Thrones." Count von Count "The Count A-ko Magami Alphard Alshua Arakune Athena (Campione) Aya Brea Black Cat Brock Samson Caesar (Planet of the Apes) Castiel Charade Chibiterasu Chrome Dokuro Darkman Esdeath Gen Fu Green Hornet Haku Hanzou Urushihara Hellboy Heather Impmon Izaya Orihara Izumi Curtis Julia Chang Junko Hattori Korosensei Kousuke Kira Lelouch vi Britannia Litchi Faye-Ling Lord Death Lord Raptor Lord Zedd Magilla Gorilla Marceline Masane Amaha The Maxx Megabyte Minene Uryu Mokuba Kaiba Mokujin Nemesis-T Type Nick Fury Nyotengu Oogie Boogie Orihime Inoue Pandora Punisher Rachel Alucard Red Hood Riptor Sam and Max Saito Hiraga Scratch and Grounder Sakura Shinguji Selim Bradley/Pride Shuma Gorath Suigintou Tao Ren Terra EQG Trixie Lulamoon V for Vendetta Wilhelmina Carmel X-23 Yoko Littner Category:Features